Gangnam Style
Oppan Gangnam Style (Korean: 강남스타일), usually referred to as just Gangnam Style, is a single by South Korean rapper PSY. Released on 15 July 2012, the catchy beat and humourous dance moves performed by PSY led to its phenomenal success. It topped South Korea's Gaon Chart. As of October 2016 it is currently the most watched video on YouTube, overthrowing Justin Bieber's "Baby". On 21 December 2012, the video hit the 1 billion views mark, and on 31 May 2015, it hit 2 billion views. It is the site's most watched K-pop video, and it has even set a Guinness World Record for the most liked YouTube video ever. The song was a humorously satirical take on posers trying to show off that they're living a lavish lifestyle. Numerous parodies and covers have been made by people all over the world. This success also caused Psy to commit Verrat! by signing a Hollywood contract to work with Justin Bieber. In parodies Numerous Untergangers have used Gangnam Style for their parodies. The most popular is "Gangnam Style Hitler Ver.1 [Best Remix Version]" by depromme. The parody became extremely popular and has more than five million views. It has also been on the news and there are a lot of articles about the parody on numerous websites. Due to the popularity of the parody, lots of people searching for "Gangnam Style Hitler" caused parodies of subtitlecomedy, mfaizsyahmi, Johnnomonster and DictatorAntics to receive a spike in views. These Untergangers made their Gangnam Style parodies at the end of August or in the first week of September. Later, other Untergangers joined in making Gangnam Style parodies as well. On the 26th of September, Hitler Rants Parodies uploaded his "Hitler Gangnam Style" parody, which closely matches subtitlecomedy and johnnomonster's earlier parodies, apart from the very poor singing on Hitler's part. mfaizsyahmi and Hitler Rants Parodies even made a sequel from their Gangnam Style parodies. These parodies are either DPMVs (e.g. yuanjin), simple chroma key FX or 'headpasting' (johnnomonster, Hitler Rants Parodies, subtitlecomedy) or spinoffs of the elevator scene-''The Shining'' crossover spoof (mfaizsyahmi, DictatorAntics). The Downfall Parody Awards of September 2012 had a Gangnam Style Award category, which was unsurprisingly specifically created to have yuanjin8899 win it. Trivia *Because of the rapidly growing view count, people believed the world would end when Gangnam Style reached a billion views. Surprisingly, the video reached 1,000,000,000 views on December 21, 2012, which was the supposed date of the end of the world. *Gangnam Style broke the YouTube view counter on 1 December 2014, when it exceeded 2,147,483,647 views, the largest 32-bit integer number that could be stored. External links *Gangnam Style original music video from PSY *元首Rap：江南Style Gangnam Style from Hitler from yuanjin8899 *Dolf - Fegelein Style from subtitlecomedy *Hitler and the Gangnam Style incident from DictatorAntics *Hitler is PSY (Hitler's departure) from mfaizsyahmi **After the Gangnam Style incident from mfaizsyahmi - actually a spinoff to DictatorAntics' parody *Fegel style.... from Johnnomonster *Hitler Gangnam Style from hitlerrantsparodies **Hitler and his Gangnam Style debacle from hitlerrantsparodies Gallery 元首Rap：江南Style Gangnam Style from Hitler.png|''元首Rap：江南Style Gangnam Style from Hitler'' Dolf - Fegelein Style.png|''Dolf - Fegelein Style'' Gangnam Style Hitler.png|''Hitler Gangnam Style'' psy 28 days later.png|''After the Gangnam Style incident'' References Category:Songs